The Black Rose
by redshadow17
Summary: Hermione is a pirate aboard the priate ship The Black Rose, captured by her grandfather's men and made to live on land with her friends Ginny and Harry.....There she met Draco the son of a Navy Captian....Is there love on land or only at sea?
1. Prolouge

Hey Everyone! This is my first completed HP story! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the Characters housed in it's pages!

* * *

The black rose, most feared ship in all of Europe, the ship my adopted uncle sails, the ship that I was born on. It is a strong ship, surviving much cannon fire and many weathering years. My uncle is the captain of this ship, and my mother is his first mate, it wasn't always this way and it won't always be that way either but that is another story in which I will tell later. My uncle is a tall man with a muscular build. He is stern and cruel to everyone except my mother and this family most would call a crew. He has shoulder length black hair tied tightly into a low pony tail and strict, calculating gray-blue eyes that demand respect and order on his ship, which he gets sometimes with out saying a word.

My mother on the other hand was born of Nobility, captured by my great uncle while making her way to China to marry a prince there. She is also tall but a few heads shorter than my uncle, with a delicate paper like build that makes others underestimate her. Her hair is a sea of dark brown curls, hanging down her back most of the time, but it always seems that whenever there is a fight aboard the ship or with the Navy that it is tightly braided giving her a stern look. Her eyes are a deep black color like the sea at night; my mother loved the sea, just as much as she loved me and my father. Her eyes told stories that were unreadable by any normal person; you had to be one of us to know what her eyes said. Her pale face was usually set in a cheerful look until battle when it became hard and unforgiving.

My mother refused to be put back on shore when they released her grandfather and guards, her brother stayed with her also to ensure her safety. She feared the marriage set for her on shore and the sea gave her comfort. From the stories told to me as I grow I know that the crew gave her Hell because she was the only woman on board at the time. She proved herself worthy of her position, she did everything they told her to, she cleaned this ship, she repaired cannon holes, everything was done until they asked for something she was unwilling to give. That man was the first my mother had ever killed. Molly once told me as a child that my mother never regretted the kill, it made her a better woman, she had said me, and I believed her. My mother was strong and I admired that, she and my father have brought a legacy to this ship as the only co-ed Pirate ship in the seven seas, not to mention a much feared ship at that.

* * *

"Molly, how is she doing? Will she be alright?" the Captain of the ship called out to the woman appearing from below.

"I'm afraid that the misses is dieing sir, but the child is perfectly fine, it is asleep in its cradle as we speak, poor thing cried itself to sleep when after it was cleaned up. I am sorry there is nothing more I can do for her"

"May I see her, and the child?" the captain spoke softly to the young red haired woman who had been brought aboard as a widow who had lost her children and husband to war. She was then trained as a healer in one of the main land hospitals.

"Of course Captain, she was asking for you after she saw the child. Wishes to speak to you about a name" Molly said softly leading the Captain to the dieing woman below deck and the sleeping child. "In here Captain"

"Do as you please Molly I would like a moment with her." He said walking over to his wife.

"Sirius, brother, I will not last much longer but I wish to name my daughter, Hermione" The woman said weakly taking her adopted brother's hand in her own small one. He looked down gently at her; even as death claimed her she looked strong and able.

"Very well Jane, that will be her name," Sirius spoke softly his prideful, tough look fading to sadness and love for this simple woman.

"Thank you Sirius" Jane said laying her head back and taking her final breath. Sirius looked over at the sleeping child in the small cradle next to the bed. The baby girl was awake looking up at him with wide eyes. That's when he noticed that her eyes were black pools like her mothers. On top her head the traces of black hair were beginning to appear. Gently he lifted the giggling baby into his large hands and smiled.

"Hello Hermione lets take you to meet the crew, your family" Sirius said softly as he left the room for Molly to renter and take care of his now dead sister.

* * *

Well that's the first Chapter! Let me know what you thought!

~Redshadow17


	2. Distraction

Well everyone here's chapter 2! Enjoy

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters in the pages.

* * *

"Uncle, wait up Uncle!" a young girl around ten with long brown curls and black eyes called as she and her cousin ran to her Uncle. "Don't leave us Uncle, Please let us go with you, I promise we can help"

"Hermione," Her Uncle started only to be interrupted by the man standing next to him.

"Sirius let little Mya and Harry come with us, they can be the look out or something, we need someone the navy's never seen before."

"I don't know, I don't want them mixed up with these things," Sirius said looking at the man, then the rest of the crew members getting ready to leave the ship, they all agreed then he looked at his niece and nephew who looked like young warriors. Hermione wore a white dress with a dagger strapped to her hip for safety measures when the Navy got lucky enough to board the ship. Her face held a cute irresistible pout and Harry wore a loose white shirt and black trousers "Fine you may come but stay with your uncle and listen to his every instruction"

"Yes Uncle" Hermione said smiling brightly, Harry nodded energetically his black hair messy as usual and his emerald green eyes bright with excitement

"Captain, may I assist the young ones in their valuable mission so that you may use all your able men, I'll keep them out of trouble" Molly said smiling at the kids.

"Very well, you may come, and be our distraction, go dress in your worst and put them in their best, I have a plan, James, go dress as a thief," Irwin said smirking as Molly walked briskly below deck and into the children's rooms.

* * *

That was the fist time I ever saw why the navy was after this ship. The crew used to tell me it was because we carried so much expensive things on board. Until then I had only half way believed them, and until then I hadn't fully understood why uncle never wanted me or Harry with him when they left. That night we raided the town, and we were the distraction. I was told by the crew with us that the two of us played the perfect part. I was told before we reached shore to go to the center of the town with Molly and Harry and that my uncle and Harry's father James was suppose to try and kidnap me, while my uncle and the others raided the very expensive houses, we kept the town busy for a while coming up with new things to say and do to make the women cry for help and the men try and catch James who would disappear among the crowd and reappear trying once again to get to us. That's when Lilly walked over in a very expensive silk dress clapping.

She told the crowd that they were a group of traveling street performers, who had stopped in to see how the crowds would react to the new performance. The crowd clapped and talked as they walked back into their houses. We left quickly as the nobles began to notice things missing. That night I fell in love with being a pirate and understood why my mother loved it to. After that night it became a routine, find a nice little port with lots of nobles and distract them, steal their possessions and run back to the ship. It was routine until that faithful day the Navy caught onto our act. It was the night after my mother's death and the day I turned twelve. Two years after Harry had lost his parents James and Lilly in a raid but we gained a young girl by the name of Ginny. Four years after we started, you would think the Navy would have caught on before but hey they aren't as clever as people think.

* * *

"Are you ready Hermione," my uncle asked me as he stood beside me, this was our last stop in this place, the only port before our final stop at the Pirates Island to sell the things we'd stole to the black market merchants there.

"Yes uncle, I'm ready," Hermione answered smiling at him. "Uncle, did mother ever miss the land, all I ever hear is how much she loved the sea, but she was born and raised on land."

"Mya, everyone on this ship but you, was born on the land, some to very noble families, others to poor slaves but we all joined this crew for our love of adventure, and just as we love the sea we miss the land, the forests the wildlife and the adventure it holds there, your mother was no different, she missed her mother and father, her life there but she also knew that if she went back she'd have to marry another man, one that she didn't love, she loved this ship, you, this crew and the sea more than she loved the life she left behind."

"I see uncle, what will be the act this time?" Hermione asked as she watched the men load two life boats full of crates and men.

"Same as the first night love, its time to get on the boat, come Molly, Ginny." Sirius said as he helped the only three women into the small boat before picking up a pair of oars and helping row into shore.

"Be careful Uncle," Hermione said smiling at her beloved Uncle as she, Harry, Ginny and Molly walked farther off from the group who started toward the noble houses new the shore and working their way inland.

"Ready Mya, Gin?" Harry asked smiling at her as he led them into the center of the noble households.

"As always Harry" Hermione said curtsying, causing Molly to smile at her, even living with pirates she had turned out to be a young lady who could manage to hold her own at sea and if it ever came down to it, she could hold her place on land. They all had. Just as they were about to start their act gun fire began and the nobles began screaming and running for there homes as the men in Navy uniforms began swarming the area.

"Molly take Hermione back to the ship hurry" Harry said running to save Ginny

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	3. Captured

Hey Everyone! Here's Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favorited this story! So enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter nor the Characters housed within it's glorious pages!

* * *

"Molly take Hermione back to the ship hurry" Harry said running to save Ginny.

"Come little one we must go," Molly spoke softly to her as she began running through the back allies. Not long after they spotted Molly running luckily not seeing Hermione in front of her.

"You there stop running! Where are you going woman" one asked following her.

"Hide Mya, run for the ship when the coast is clear." Molly whispered falling to her knees.

"She's the one with the girl, search everywhere, that little brats around here somewhere, Lord Riddle said he wishes for his grandchildren back from these scum, I guess we'll take the woman with us, we already have his grandson and his pitiful little girlfriend." The soldier said roughly pulling Molly up by her hair causing her to scream.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hermione screamed throwing one of the daggers she had taken from some of the dead soldiers' bodies at the man who held Molly. It flew by his face leaving a thin cut on his cheek before embedding itself in the brick wall behind him.

"Some strength from one so little, you must be the brat, now if you come quietly I'm sure Lord Riddle will let you keep your little slave"

"She isn't a slave and you'll leave her alone, I'll come with you only to collect my family before we leave once more, I have no other reason to stay, beside what do you have against a family of traveling merchants." Hermione said, she might have been only twelve but she wasn't stupid.

"Well isn't she smart, come along girl, we'll see what your grandfather has to say about it" the soldier said as another took her by the arm roughly.

"I can walk on my own, thank you, and so can Molly so let her go, she'll follow quietly" Hermione said tearing away from the soldier who held her. The other glared but released Molly who walked next to Hermione as to shield her from the soldiers. Hermione walked silently but with much grace, her attire suggesting to the nobles around them that she was simply a princess come to visit with her slave woman. That is until two soldiers roughly shoved Harry and Ginny next to them.

"Are you alright Mya?" Harry asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Perfectly fine, as is Molly, how about Ginny and you" Hermione asked keeping her voice to a low whisper so the others couldn't hear her.

"We are all perfectly fine Mya, but I wish for Molly to look over us just to be completely safe"

"I'm sure she will"

"You to stop talking now" a soldier said jabbing Harry with his gun. Hermione glared at the soldier and sent him cowering back in line. Harry saw and gave her shoulder a prideful squeeze. They arrived at a large manner and were lead inside.

"Lord Riddle we have brought the ones you asked for and two others they refused to leave behind but they are inappropriate for dinner."

"Have them all dressed and bathed, even the other two." A stern mans voice said from behind the door. The four looked themselves over, the three women wore ankle length dresses though a Ginny's had a slit on one side, and Harry wore a nice shirt and black pants. None of them were very dirty. This was the attire that they normally wore to dinner on the ship, and ever since Jane became first mate, dinner was run like those of a normal land dwelling noble.

They glared at the soldiers back as they were lead into a small bath house. "You are to bathe, and then I will send in a slave to properly dress each of you,"

"You ladies bathe first, I'll keep my back turned," Harry said as the soldier was halfway out the door. "I think they think us improper or something, its atrocious, men and women don't bathe at the same time, even on a ship."

"Harry calm yourself, all will be fine," Ginny said as she gently bathed herself.

"Let's get out and get ourselves covered so that Harry can bathe" Molly said stepping out of the water, she found some towels, wrapped her hair and body before doing the same for Hermione and Ginny. Harry then stepped into the water while Molly brushed out both girls hair, pulling it up into elegant buns, before simply pulling her own hair in a single braid; she knew exactly how she would be treated here.

"I'm decent you can all turn around." Harry said sure enough he was adequately covered as he took the brush from Molly to brush his own hair out. They didn't wait long for a maid to bring them clothing. Harry found a screen and changed behind it as Molly helped both girls into the white undergarments and corsets. Then she helped Hermione into a pale pink with white lace trimming the edges.

"There is way to much lace and do I look like I would where pink anywhere" Hermione said groaning. Ginny's wasn't much better; it was a disgusting yellow with pale purple ribbons.

"Stop complaining at least your colors match." She said as Harry exited the screen and laughed.

"It seems grandfather chose to put you in the dressed he bought for Mom and Aunt Jane that they simply refused to wear." He said shaking his head. He wore a pair of black pants and a burgundy shirt that clashed horribly with his skin.

"Well I refuse to go anywhere in this dress, and I refuse to be seen with Ginny in that one" Kalika said she opened the door and motioned for the maid. "Please bring me another dress, in the color of blue or deep green, her, a dress in the color of white or baby blue and him a shirt of the same color. Make them simple, no excessive ribbons and absolutely no lace if possible"

"I will try milady but the master won't be happy."

"I'll deal with him just get the clothing" Hermione said the maid scurried off.

"It's hard you're just twelve Mya." Harry said. The maid resurfaced with the clothing requested. They changed once more. Hermione wore a dark, dark blue dress that had a simple silver ribbon around the waist and belling sleeves. Ginny wore a white strait cut gown that had a baby blue ribbon around the waist and Harry now wore a white shirt. Molly wore a simple green skirt with a white shirt. They were then escorted by the soldiers to the dinning room.

"Hello please come in and sit, except for you slave woman, you are to stay outside the manor."

"I'm sorry sir, but she will not be leaving, if you refuse to let her eat with us then I will not eat" Hermione said unaware of the other guests.

"I'm sorry grandfather but neither will we" Harry said as he had noticed the guests and knew that refusing to eat would bring great humiliation.

"Then she can sit in the floor over there in the floor, I will have no servant woman eating at my table" the man sitting at the head of the table spoke.

"Do not fear for me young ones," Molly said silencing the protest coming from them. "Remember your places on land"

"Very well, but she had better be adequately fed," Harry said taking his place as the man, as it was only proper on land.

"Lord Riddle who are your guests this evening" a soft feminine voice asked from the left hand side of the man.

"My grandson Edward, my granddaughter Elizabeth and their _companion"_ Lord Riddle said to the woman, her husband and the two boys sitting next to her.

"Excuse me sir but my name isn't Elizabeth, it is Hermione and his isn't Edward its Harry" Hermione corrected.

"Those pirates have corrupted your mind Elizabeth, your mother named you Elizabeth just as his mother named him Edward and I should know I was there."

"Uncle hasn't corrupted my mind Sir, my mother named me Hermione when I was born, didn't she Molly. You were there, on the ship when I was born"

"She speaks the truth milord." Molly said bowing her head.

"In my household you will not be known as that outlandish name, you are Elizabeth as your mother named you"

"MY NAME IS NOT OUTLANDISH!" Hermione screamed glaring at the man who was supposed to be her grandfather.

"Mya calm yourself," Harry said softly standing in front of her and Ginny as his grandfather stood.

"Grandfather if you do not call Hermione by the name my aunt gave her and the name my mother gave me then we shall all leave instantly. I'm sure Hermione would like very much to get back to our uncle" Harry said knowing this would strike a chord in his grandfather.

"Very well sit and eat."

"Please excuse Hermione's outburst on her name, it was the last thing she ever received from her mother" Harry said sitting in-between Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you enjoyed it!

~Redshadow17


	4. Land and Sea

Hey guys, sorry this is so late, but finals are coming up and it's been a while! Enjoy! ~Disclaimer: I don't own anything ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next week we spent at that awful manor I grew to understand why mother loved the sea so much. The land dwellers put so much restrictions on a woman it wasn't funny. I wasn't allowed to do anything but sit there. It was quite boring. Though the two sons of her grandfather's guest. The oldest was my age, very tall and handsome. He had shoulder length blond hair and silver eyes which I find very rare. His name was Draco. The younger looked much like his brother only his eyes were blue as most people with blonde hair's eyes should be. I didn't get along at all with either brother but more so with younger brother, Landon. Draco and I hit it off on a rocky start but after he walked in on me sparing with Ginny while the men enjoyed a drink and a card game, which I'm sure that awful man forced Harry into, his opinion changed and we made a truce though we still argue.

I have also come to find myself in the vast library the manor holds. It's the only place in this awful manor that has any beauty besides the gardens where I, Ginny and Harry spar while the men are away. I was caught in here once by Landon and that awful man. They both glared at me before taking away my book, which was on sword sparring techniques, saying that was men's work and asking why I don't just go read a fairy tale. This is of course after Landon had the nerve to say that he didn't think heathen pirate bitches knew how to read. They were both so lucky that Landon's mother entered after he said that and gave him a good scolding for such language towards a lady. I like her she's very nice and even made that awful man give my book back to me. Her husbands not so bad but he is overly sexist.

"Hermione where have you gone to know child, it's almost lunch and you have to be present" Molly called throughout the library where Hermione had hidden. Ginny had gone to check the gardens.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "I'm here Molly," Hermione said jumping down from the shelf tops in a corner.

"You still amaze me child, now hurry along and wash up, your filthy with dust" Molly said in a motherly way as she started to brush off Hermione's dress.

"Yes Molly, how's Harry and Ginny"

"They're just fine." Molly said as Hermione washed her hands and pulled on a clean black dress with a deep blue band around her waist and no sleeves. She then guided Hermione down the halls.

"Why do you hang around that woman, she's just a Slave" Landon asked glaring at Molly.

"Molly is just as much my family as Uncle is" Hermione said glaring at him, "She isn't a slave either, we don't have slaves; that is the way of the sea"

"Hermione, child do you mind a question," Landon's father asked as he sat down in his usual seat across from him, her grandfather, Harry, and Ginny had yet to appear. "Also know that I mean no disrespect to you or anyone else by asking this"

"Go ahead sir" Hermione said sitting down next to Draco.

"What's it like being a girl on your ship and one of only three children?" He asked.

"We're not the only children sir, we're the only ones on the ship our age but there are other children all a few years younger. Living on the ship is just like living here only there are many differences. For instance women aren't treated any differently. When you live on the sea you have a lot of dangers and a lot of chores that need to be done. Everyone pulls their weight. Young children clean the best they can and infants are in what most would see as the captain's quarters along with the medically trained men and women, like Molly. The rest of us live under the deck with our families. After Aunt Lilly was married to Uncle James by our ships priest, the ship was remodeled so that families could live a board. It has many different levels for everyone to live in." Hermione said remembering the many floors she used to roam and her family "Everyone on our ship is family, no matter your past or culture. No matter your gender, or your skin color, we're just family"

"It seems very interesting, but isn't it dangerous when your ship gets into a war with another ship, I mean you have children and women aboard."

"The women are just as much fighters as the men, and if the ship was ever in a war with another ship we have made precautions for the children, Ginny and I are in charge of it along with a few other women on the ship." Hermione explained

"Your life seems very interesting young one,"

"I'm ready to return, uncle must be furious that the crew left us behind," Hermione said shaking her head. "It's never good when uncle's furious, he makes reckless decisions. Hopefully, Tonks can get it though his head that I'm fine"

"Who's Tonks?"

"Uncle's sister and his first mate since mother died. He collected her after his mother died so that she wouldn't be alone" Hermione said smiling at the memories.

"You really do miss the sea don't you Mya" Harry said from the door way. "You truly are your mother's daughter."

"You always say that Harry and you don't even know her" Hermione said smiling as lunch was served. After lunch she and Molly walked outside to the garden to spar, Draco following.

"Would you mind if I joined you" he asked looking at them, the smiled and told him no.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Well that's it guys! Sorry it was so late! ~Redshadow17 


	5. Suitors and Rescued!

Well here's the next Chapter...sorry it's been a while but Finals have ended and I'm on Christmas break...so Hopefully if my work schedual allows I should be updating a little faster! Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I do not own anything....though I wish I did!

* * *

We spent the rest of the year and all of the next three in that awful place. When I asked why uncle didn't come to rescue us I was told it was because he was either being followed or didn't know where we were yet but not to worry. I still worried though. Draco and I spent much time sparring and talking. He was the only friend I had ever had that was my age that I didn't see as family. We had a friendship that was starting to turn into something more but neither of us was going to admit that. I found out that Narcissa was the woman I had thought her to be, very kind and loving. His father was a navy captain of a high rank and Landon is actually his cousin whom his parents had to take in. By the end of my fifteenth birthday I had given up all hope of my uncle rescuing us, even though Harry, Ginny and Molly hadn't. It was on the night of my sixteenth birthday that I got the two biggest surprises of my life so far.

* * *

"Happy birthday Mya" Harry said as he opened the door to her room, only to find her sitting on the balcony looking out over the sea. "What's wrong you should be happy?"

"I can't ever be happy on this day Harry. I always feel as if I killed her. I dearly miss my mother yet what is there to miss, I never knew her" Hermione said softly as the wind blew her long curls back, her still pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

"There is everything to miss, Mya. You never had a mother to love you as many have had. But Mya, you should rejoice as she would have wanted because that very same night you could have been dead to, yet you lived to bring us a joy of unimaginable intensity. I believe you lived to let us know that mourning wasn't what we needed to do. Your mother was the joy of all their lives, you being here and alive made it so much easier to bear her death, do you understand"

"Yeah Harry I do," Hermione said softly hugging him.

"Good now get dressed, and come down for your birthday dinner." Harry said smiling at her. "Molly will be here in a few moments to help you do your hair."

"Thank you Harry" Hermione said as he left. She then entered her room closing the doors behind her and pulled out the dress she was going to wear tonight. It was long and not as puffy as the dresses her grandfather made her wear. In fact it was her mothers wedding gown. It had an off the shoulder neck line with long flowing sleeves. It was a stark white color accented in gold and silver. Around the waist, shoulders and bottom of the sleeves was a thick gold band. Stitched into the band were silver vines and roses. From the thick band around her waist that was sewn on at an angle was a slit on her right side from the mid-thigh down. The gold and white made her look even more like a goddess than she already did.

"You're an angel already child" Molly said softly as she entered the room in an elegant green dress similar to hers only her dress had a v-neck cut to it and a single silver band around her waist decorated with gold vines and roses. The roses and vines was the symbol of the black rose. Her red hair was pulled into a tight bun laced with silver and gold ribbon.

"You look the best I've ever seen you tonight Molly" Hermione said hugging the woman she'd known as a mother.

"For this my child, I must look my best. I see you as my daughter and I will dress the part of your mother for her" Molly said softly as she sat Hermione down in the chair. She gently pulled up her hair into an elegant French twist with gold and silver ribbons laced through it and a large white rose on the right side. She then gently applied some silver eyeliner and gold eye shadow to her eyes. "If only your Uncle could see you like this. You look so much like your mother right now"

"Thank you Molly, now lets go down to dinner I'm sure grandfather's guest wont like to kept from their meal, even if it is my birthday."

"They shall wait as long as it takes, you only enter woman hood once and it will be a day of great rejoicing." Molly said as she laced up Hermione's gold sandals. They then walked to the dinning room.

"Now here's the girl we've been waiting for." Harry said drawing attention to her. Everyone else was dressed accordingly in suits and fancy dresses. It also seemed that her grandfather had invited a few more males than she would have liked.

"Yes indeed she is here. Now let us eat and then we shall dance" her grandfather said as they all sat down and began eating. "Everyone may I have your attention please. As you all know it is my granddaughter's birthday and she has now reached womanhood. Starting tonight we will begin searching for her a suitor."

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" Hermione said standing furiously "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT, ONLY MY UNCLE HAS THAT POWER AND HE IS NOT PRESENT AT THE MOMENT"

"Hermione stand down, your uncle is dead and I will be finding you a proper suitor."

"Grandfather this is outrageous, Uncle isn't dead, and you will not be finding anything of the sort for Hermione. She is a woman of the sea and they find their own suitors, nothing is chosen for them" Harry said standing next to Hermione, Molly coming to stand next to her also.

"You have done well Harry in protecting her and she looks lovely" a stern voice from behind them spoke. The three turned to see Ginny and fourteen strong men standing behind a tall stern man.

"Uncle!" Hermione said running to hug him.

"Hello Mya" he said hugging her in return.

"Now Lord Riddle, I'm taking my Niece and nephew with me now, I thank you for your hospitality in housing my family. In return I pay you accordingly." Sirius said as two men threw two large bags of money on the floor before they all turned to leave. Hermione turned back and caught Draco's eyes, they looked sad but he nodded holding his hand up as their way of saying I'll never forget. She returned the motion and it went unnoticed.

* * *

Well there it was! Hope you liked it!

~Redshadow17


	6. Captian Hermione and a Plan in Motion!

Hello my loyal readers! I'm glad your all enjoying this story so here's the next Chapter! Please enjoy!

~Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own anything I would like to!

* * *

I returned to the ship and everything went back to normal. I didn't miss the land, were white men dominated and dresses were all I could wear. I enjoyed the feel of men's trousers, tailored to fit a woman, and I could tell Ginny enjoyed being back in them also. The one thing I did miss though was Draco. In one of our village stops I had heard of a young man coming around the ports looking for a young woman that fit my description. I have also heard that he was a navy captain now like his father was. I hoped that this wasn't true because then I would never be able to do as I had wanted.

After my seventeenth birthday Uncle struck ill and soon died, but before he did he asked me to captain the ship. The crew fully agreed so did I; it was another dream of mine. I loved this ship with everything I had. So the Black Rose made history again as the only ship to have a female captain.

* * *

"Hermione a navy Ship in the far distance" Tonks called down from the birds nest.

"Change the flag quickly, we wish to be merchants, hide the children and women in the nursery quickly now" she commanded "all of you with black skin to your places, Alastor come play captain, I'll be your first mate."

"Yes Ma'am" Alastor said as Hermione wrapped her face like she'd been burned and pulled her hair into her hat. The navy ship pulled them over and four men climbed aboard. "Can we 'elp ya sir"

"Are they're any women and children aboard the ship sir" tall fair haired captain asked.

"Yes sir in me quarters. It's the only place fit for 'em. Some of 'em wishin' ta go ta the next port while the other's be our families." Alastor said lying smoothly.

"What are you transporting?"

"Slave's mostly sir, some goods, not much though mostly slaves for the markets"

"Very well, have you seen a woman by the name of Hermione, she travels with her cousin by the name of Harry? She's fairly tall with brown hair and black eyes."

"Seems I have sir, they say she's now the cap'in of her uncle's ship but I haven't seen that particular ship in several months sir"

"Very well if you happen to come across her again, relay the message that Draco is looking for her," He said turning his unusual silver eyes toward her.

"She hasn't done wrong has she sir, if ya don't mind me askin"

"No, I simply wish to see her, she's you could say an old friend" He said walking back to the Navy ship.

"Tell them to drop the sails and catch the wind going east." Hermione said as she took off her wrappings and let loose her hair. Once the navy ship was out of hearing range she started shouting orders.

"Ma'am"

"Yes Alastor" Hermione asked as she leaned up against the railing off the boat.

"If ya don't mind me askin, why were the navy cap'in askin for ya"

"Do you remember when they took me to the land for all those years Alastor?"

"Yes Ma'am me do"

"I met him there, as he said we were friends he and his family were staying with my grandfather at the time. His name as he said was Draco"

"Ya should go ta him ma'am" Alastor said smiling at her.

"I cant Alastor, he's a navy captain and I'm a pirate captain it wouldn't ever work"

"I can 'member James sayin' the same thing about Lilly" Alastor said walking off.

"He's right child you should chase that boy down, he's the only boy from the land whose accepted you for whom you are, and he's the only one from the sea who will let you keep this ship" Molly said as she came to stand beside her.

"Your right but what if he just wants to arrest me, he knows what I am" Hermione said softly.

"I have an idea, write that boy a letter my child, I'm delivering you a letter." Molly said shoving her into the quarters and handing her paper and pen. "Write quickly. Alastor turn this baby around and go after that ship, I'm going to the navy"

"Have ya lost ya mind woman" Alastor asked but doing as she said anyway. They soon caught up with the navy ship and stayed next to it while Molly delivered a letter to Draco.

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you enjoyed and continue to read! Please review if you can!

~Redshadow17


	7. Meetings

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter, sorry it's a bit late! Enjoy

~Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunatly

* * *

That was the boldest thing Molly had ever done but I thank her for it. Through her we set up a date to meet. It was later that week at a small pub in North Africa. That entire week of sailing was hell for me, because I was only eighteen at the time and wasn't ready to give up my ship even if they arrested me but I made the proper plans because I was going in alone. I had named Harry the captain and it seemed as if everything was set and ready to go but I had never felt any more nervous than I did the moment I stepped foot in the pub.

* * *

Hermione walked into the pub. She wore her usual attire with a large black cloak slung over her shoulder. She had told the barmaid who she just happened to be good friends with to show the Navy Captain Draco up to her private table when he arrived. She didn't wait long before he arrived.

"Hello I'm looking for Hermione" he said taking off his hat. She still had on her hooded cloak.

"Sit," She said softly he sat down as the barmaid poured them both a glass of wine and served some hot bread.

"Will this be all cap'in?" She asked looking at Hermione.

"Yes" Was her simple answer.

"Sir, may I possibly see Hermione" Draco said sternly as the barmaid left.

"I wandered how long it would take you to figure out that I'm not a guy, I'm truly disappointed Draco, that you don't remember who my Uncle was and that on my ship a female could do anything" She said pulling off the hood of her cloak.

"Hermione," he said softly as if his breathe had been taken away. It had been in a way. Even in this dim light she looked to be a goddess. Pale skin refined from the years of growing still unmarred, black eyes burning with adventure and long brown curls tumbling down her back. She wore tailored black pants, high black boots, and a loose white shirt with a black corset over it.

"Stop gawking Draco, why have you been looking for me" She asked taking a sip of wine.

"I wished to see you again. You left very suddenly and I wished to meet again we were after all friends." Draco said also taking a sip of wine.

"I see how has Grandfather Riddle been then?" She asked spitting out the name as if it was a sin to say.

"He's dieing but other than that Lord Riddle is fine"

"How has your mother and father been" Hermione asked taking another sip of wine.

"Father has retired, he and mother live still in your grandfather's mansion they are now taking car of him, since all of his children are out at sea. And Landon's still in school, since he has failed many times"

"He never was very smart" She said laughing.

"Yes your right"

"So what of your uncle and his family are they doing well?"

"Yes, Harry and Ginny are fine, talking of being married soon. The two feel in love not long after we left and have been inseparable since" Hermione said smiling in fondness of her cousins.

"It seems like fun"

"Its really quite fun" Hermione said smiling.

"And what of you, how are you," he asked her, smiling at her as she looked out the window.

"I'm perfectly fine," she said softly.

"I don't believe you Mya, you've told me about everyone but your uncle how is he" He asked placing his hand over hers.

"He's dead, he died just after my seventeenth birthday" Hermione said softly.

"I'm sorry Mya" He said softly as he squeezed her hand gently.

"It's alright I'm over it now," she smiled and looked out the small window "I should go now, the ship leaves in few moments with or without me, I wish to return"

"Very well, but I wish to see you again," Sethos said softly, "We've been searching the sea's for your uncle but as he is dead we can now safely say the ship has disbanded"

"But it hasn't Draco, and you know that," Hermione said softly, looking at him.

"Yes I do but the Navy doesn't know this, the only reason we we're looking for him was that during one of his last raids some men were killed, the navy wants to blame your uncle though I think it was some of the navy men themselves."

"It wasn't any of my men if the wound was of a bullet, we are skilled in the art of blades, and we do not carry loaded guns, only guns and ammunition" Hermione said walking out of the room her hood back up. He watched her walk away and smiled, all the men had bullet wounds.

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome!

~Redshadow17


	8. Plans to Kidnap Draco!

Hey guys! I wanted to take time to thank everyone who reviewed to this story! I have about one more chapter to go before it's finished! So enjoy this chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

I met Draco at least once a month at that little tavern and he would tell me of how the Navy always seemed to be searching for them, it wasn't long though until I knew they'd catch on to our meetings. He seemed to know it also, we continued meeting each other until one night my crew became fearful.

* * *

"Hermione, the crew and I have been a bit worried; we aren't practically fond of being this close to the Navy." Harry confronted her, she looked up at him with sadden eyes.

"I know this Harry, the next meeting will be our last, I can not keep putting you in danger, my love for him is strong, but my love for this crew and this ship is stronger, I will not put you in danger, the next trip I will go alone with a smaller ship and you will stay at Pirate Island" Hermione said softly.

"Then I shall come with you, you can't man a ship alone." He said smiling at her; she was truly a woman of the sea.

"Thank you Harry" She said smiling at him as they continued to sail to Pirate Island, so that they might sell their loots before leaving once more.

"Your uncle would be proud of you Hermione, but I don't think you should give up on your love" Molly said entering the room. "I think child that you should tell him of your feelings and let him decide what he's willing to give up. I know for a fact his mother would gladly knock since into his father."

* * *

She was glad that she only brought Harry and Molly because the navy had brought two ships into the port this night. Harry dressed in finer clothes than normal and Molly dressed in a dirty ragged dress went in to the town to buy supplies while she went to the pub. There she saw Draco with his men. He saw her enter and head upstairs excusing himself from the drunken idiots.

"You should return to your ship and leave before they see you Hermione, I don't want you hurt"

"My ship is not here tonight, only I, Harry and Molly," She answered looking at him. "I knew they'd catch on to the ship being here once a month, I couldn't put my family in danger anymore."

"I understand," he said. "Mya, there is something on your mind,"

"Yes, but I don't know how to approach it, Draco this is our last meeting, I will not risk any of my crew" She said softly.

"Mya,"

"No Draco, I love you, more than you know, but I cant give up the sea, I cant leave the ones I love like family, my crew is my family, I can not abandon them" She said looking at him.

"Mya, I love you to" he said pulling her into an embrace. "I would never ask you to give up those things,"

"Then how are we to work, I can not ask you to give up your position, your family, I can't ask that of you"

"You don't have to, I'd give everything up for you," He said kissing her once more. "There is a ceremony in a month's time, to celebrate Landon's graduation and acceptance into the navy."

"Your telling me this why" She asked still in his arms.

"Because my pirate, you're going to crash it," He said smiling, "Don't worry about the Navy, I can delay their ships and the ceremony is by the docks."

"You want me to crash your brother's party to kidnap you and turn his party into something all about us" She said looking at him.

"Pretty much"

"Alright I'll send Molly with a letter in two weeks time to tell you if the crew is willing, I can not do anything with out my family's willingness, as they drive my ship"

"Very well now go" he said kissing her once more. She smiled but left the room with her hood up leaving Draco to watch as she met her two man crew and left him.

* * *

Well there it is, the second to last chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!

~Redshadow17


	9. Crashing the Party & Happily Ever After

Alright everyone, this is the final chapter! If I can ever motivate myself I will post another chapter dedicated to individually thanking my reviewers....but that may not happen! So please enjoy the final chapter!

~Disclaimer: Is the same as it has been since the very first chapter!

* * *

The month passed quickly and painfully for me, but I had him coming on my ship forever to look forward to so it wasn't too bad. The crew agreed whole heartedly to crashing the party and stealing him away. Said it would be like old times under my great uncle. The night I returned with the news we celebrated and the next night set sail, so that we were closer to the port in question. The night arrived quickly and we dressed for the occasion. All of us girls going wore silk trousers and shirts along with our corsets. While the guys wore silk trousers and loose shirts.

* * *

"Ready Hermione" Harry said as they arrived on shore and made their way towards the ceremony hall that was right next to the docks.

"Yep" She said simply as they surrounded the Navy the ceremony began and soon they were ready to pounce. She gave the signal and all the pirates jumped into the large arched windows smirking as they blocked the doorways.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" an outraged man yelled standing up.

"Tsk tsk you shouldn't yell we've come to crash your little party and collect our loot." Hermione said as she jumped onto the platform.

"What do you want Pirate" another man asked glaring

"My loot, don't worry I don't want you petty jewelry or you little gold coins." She said as Landon and his family along with Draco entered all but Draco unaware of what was going on.

"HEY THIS IS MY CEROMONY GO GET YOUR OWN BITCH!" Landon growled out clearly pissed. She simply smirked.

"Oh dear it seems the little boy has lost his manners, it matters not I'm not here for a ceremony, because I have one awaiting me on my ship, no I have come to collect my loot, now that he is here I'm sure we can leave" She said smirking as Draco walked up to her and kissed her.

"Father I renounce my title" was all he said before they grabbed the ropes that had been thrown down for them and propelled themselves to the window. With a final wave from Hermione they were running back to the ship, the Navy following.

"Did you slow the ships?"

"Yeah and dismantled the cannons" Draco said smiling as the boarded the ship. Hermione then began shouting orders.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE TURN THIS BABY AROUND WE'RE HEADING HOME!" with that every one cheered and did as told, once they were out of sight of the Navy, life returned to normal, the children were let out and Draco was amazed by the sheer beauty of this ship.

* * *

The navy never fond them and two months later Hermione and Draco were married, Harry and Ginny not long after that. Both absolutely stunning and nine months later they had a baby boy, named Sirius and a baby girl, named Jane. Harry and Ginny had a set of twins also which they named Lilly and Rose and a little boy they named James. They all lived happily on the sea as pirates, surrounded by family and love

* * *

Well it's finished now! I hope you Enjoyed and please Review and let me know your thoughts on the story!

~Redshadow17


	10. Thank You

Review Responses for The Black Rose!

Anavell: My number one reviewer! I'm glad you enjoyed my story so much!

Tfobmv18: Thanks for all the reviews and the encouragement! It meant a lot to me because I don't view myself as the best writer!

Fanless: Thanks again for the review and the tip on editing! I'm glad you thought my idea was original as well!

BeckyRocks: Thanks for the review as well!

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the story and I hope everyone enjoys my other stories….I hope to have another Harry Potter Story up soon!

~Redshadow17


End file.
